


Can Opposites Attract?

by bittersweetblonde



Category: One Tree Hill
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gen, One Shot, POV First Person, Romance, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 08:57:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17485127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bittersweetblonde/pseuds/bittersweetblonde
Summary: They'd graduated High School, she was a good girl, he was a bad boy. Can opposites really attract and what happens in the four years before they reunite with their friends at the Rivercourt?





	Can Opposites Attract?

Love; it means a lot of different things to a lot of different people. These days it's used loosely and is thrown about in any conversation. Take my best friend Brooke for instance, she sees a pair of shoes she likes and says she loves them or she spots a cute little top she likes and loves that too. See what I mean? Don't get me wrong I say that I love stuff as well, but to me that word is a deep, intense, and powerful emotion that means a hell of a lot, especially when it comes to the opposite sex. If I love someone, I love them and only them, I also love unconditionally and if I'm in love with someone then I'll want it to last forever. I'm a sucker for romance and believe in all those fairytales we get told as children. Maybe I'm just gullible, stupid, or an idiot, then again maybe I'm all three?! But right now I am in love and it sucks!

His name is Lucas Scott. I met him in school and before you go thinking childhood sweethearts, stop right there! I wish that's how it would have been, maybe thing's would have been easier if that's how this mess had started, but we were just friends then. He always had a girlfriend and I never thought for a second that he was interested in me...that was until we graduated and he started going out with my best friend!

Him and Brooke hadn't been seeing each other for that long, but she'd gotten a job in a bar and always asked me to pop in and keep her company. Lucas was always there too and one night while Brooke was serving, me and him had a game of pool together. We were just playing and making conversation when he suddenly told me I was pretty?! Now me being me, I laughed it off, I've never been good at taking compliments anyway and considering we were in a bar, I just assumed he'd had too many and it was the drink talking. If he was sober, he would have never said that with his girlfriend in the distance and he would have seen how non-pretty I actually looked, but later on that night when he'd gone out for some air and asked me to join him, he told me how he always thought we could have been more than friends at school and how he'd meant it when he said I was pretty earlier!  
I told him to shut up and asked how much he'd had to drink, but he surprised me by saying that he'd been on cokes all night and then held up his car keys. He wasn't drunk at all!  
I told him that he had a girlfriend, who just so happened to be my best friend and that he shouldn't be saying all this stuff, but he just shrugged and said they'd been arguing lately.

They split up about a month later, just as Brooke left to go to college. I never got involved with him and I never told Brooke what had been said, but she'd told me that the reason they broke up was because he'd kissed someone else and had generally been a dick to her. It didn't surprise me, but what did was how I found myself drawn to him! Since we'd graduated, I'd missed him and thought about him a lot. Thanks to social networks, we'd kept in touch and I'd occasionally run into him when I was out and about, but since he'd gotten with Brooke, I'd seen him a lot more and as wrong as it was, I did fancy him! What kind of person feels attracted to a guy like that though, especially a guy that treats their best friend like that?!

I went off to college myself a few weeks after Brooke had gone, we were in different states, but we made sure to come home and see each other every holiday. The social network world we live in was also a real help as it meant we could keep in touch when we were away, it was much easier and cheaper than calling each other, although we still did that at least once a week, maybe twice depending what was going on in our lives.  
It was when I logged in to my account online that I noticed Lucas had left me a message. Brooke had obviously cut all ties with him, but she knew I was still friends with him and as wrong as I felt about it, she didn't seem to mind, telling me that what he did to her shouldn't destroy the friendship I'd had with him since school.  
The message he sent was just a normal 'Hey how are you?' thing and we had a little conversation. As I looked at his profile though, I noticed his status was set to engaged?! He'd only broken up with Brooke a month ago! He mentioned her later in our conversation saying he'd guessed I'd heard about them breaking up. I said I had, but didn't go in to any of it and congratulated him on his engagement instead to which he informed me that it was a joke for whoever this girl's ex was and that he was single. I felt a little bit of relief wash over me at those words and then jokingly welcomed him to the club. He then asked when I'd be home, luckily for him, his college was on the doorstep and I told him I'd be back at Christmas to which we ended the conversation saying we'd have to meet up then.

The holidays came and I'd been last minute Christmas shopping with Brooke when my phone went off. It was a message from a number that I didn't recognise and it was asking me what I was up to? Whoever it was hadn't put their name and normally I wouldn't have replied, but with it being the holidays, I had a feeling it was someone I knew, possibly with a new number?  
 _'Don't mean to be rude, but who is this?' I sent and soon got a reply._  
 _'It's Luke silly. xx'_  
That then led into a text conversation about what each other was up to and how we'd both been. He then ended up calling me and asked if I wanted to go round to his that night and watch a movie. I backed out saying that I was going to be with Brooke and that we'd do it another time. It was a lie, but I didn't feel right about hanging with him so soon after he'd been with Brooke and I knew what sort of a guy he was, watching a movie at his house was probably code for sex!   
Brooke asked me who I'd been texting and speaking to once I'd gotten off my phone and as we got into a coffee shop and sat down, I told her everything, including my concerns about this movie night to which she shrugged.  
"Well it never led to sex when I was with him, then again he always thought you were going to be there or we both just ended up falling asleep halfway through the movie." She told me.  
"Hang on what? He thought I was going to be there?" I asked and she nodded.  
"When I worked at the bar, he'd always tell me to text you and ask you to join us if you weren't there that night." She explained. "But I never did because I knew that if you were too busy to come to the bar, then you'd have been too busy to pop over and watch movies after my shift." She added and I found myself wondering why he'd have wanted me there anyway? Three's a crowd after all.  
That night and just before I was going to bed, my phone beeped. I read the message from Luke and sighed to myself.  
 _'Out of 10 how much do you fancy me? x'_  
 _'At least an 8. How much do you fancy me? x'_ I replied back, deciding to play him at his own game of flirting.  
 _'1 or 2 lol...nah a good strong 8, enough to want to get into your panties. x'_ It said and I felt a wave of excitement and fear rush through my body. Excitement because the guy I fancied seemed to fancy me back and fear because I knew he was a player.

Christmas soon came and went and so did New Year. I never met up with Lucas for that movie night, in fact I never met up with him at all and I was now back at college. I'd noticed online that he'd had two girlfriends since I'd been back, both relationships or as I like to call them flings lasted no more than a few weeks each and I was thankful that I'd not seen him during the holidays as one of those girls would have probably been me!   
It was at that point that I decided as much as I fancied him, we were better off friends. Instead of thinking about him and checking his profile like a stalker, I decided to get my head down on my courses and enjoy being a student.  
I spent 6 months like that and it was time to come home for the Summer, I couldn't wait to see Brooke again and also Haley, another friend from school who'd be coming home from her college.

When I met up with Haley, I got a surprise! She'd gotten herself a boyfriend...a boyfriend who just so happened to be Luke's brother! Nathan was his name and he'd had a worse reputation than Lucas with the ladies back in high school. I couldn't understand why she was with him at first? Haley herself would be the first to tell you how opposite they were, she was always and still is this lovely, innocent, good girl type and Nathan was always an arrogant, womanizing, bad boy! He's changed since then though. When we met up I couldn't believe he was the same person! College definitely changed him, either that or Haley did, but he was certainly more mature and different. It was just a shame his brother wasn't.   
Before coming home, I'd checked Lucas' social network and noticed he was with somebody else since the last time, but when I'd met up with him, I got deja vu.  
Haley and I had just been to the cinema and were driving back when my car broke down. It wasn't too far from home, but I still needed to call someone to tow it back. I wasn't expecting Luke to be the one to come to our rescue though! As he pulled up and got out of his truck he smiled.  
"Well if it isn't my favourite blonde and possible sister in law." He said and I just let him lift the bonnet and do his job.  
20 minutes later and the three of us were riding back to Tree Hill in his truck.  
"So how long have you been doing this?" I asked, making conversation.  
"About 3 months...thought it was time to finally open the old place up again now that my engineering course is taking off." He explained and I nodded.  
His Uncle Keith had run a garage before he died and Lucas was always helping out there. He loved his Uncle like a father and it was nice to see him carrying the business on. That was what really got me about Luke and one of the annoying reasons I was attracted to him. He could actually be really sweet, nice and caring sometimes, it was like he had two sides.  
"So are you seeing anybody at the moment?" He asked and I noticed Haley roll her eyes from the corner of mine.  
"No, I'm happy to just be single right now. What about you?" I asked, even though I already knew.  
"Yeah, this girl called Nikki. Been with her about 5 months now, but she's annoying me and we've been arguing lately." He replied and that was the deja vue moment. I remember him saying the exact same thing before he broke up with Brooke!  
"You two are pretty serious though, you've got her name tattooed on your wrist!" Haley said and I felt a little jealous.  
"I can always ink over it or get it removed." He told her to which she shook her head with a chuckle.  
"Haven't you and Brooke got matching tattoos as well?" I asked and he nodded with a laugh.  
"I'm a real piece of work aren't I?" He said and Haley and I just agreed.  
Once we'd gotten back to Tree Hill, I filled out some paperwork and left my car with him.   
The next time I saw him was when I went to pick it up a few days later.  
"Thanks for this." I said.  
"No problem, it's been nice seeing you again." He replied and I nodded.  
"Yeah you too, listen I hope you work things out with your girlfriend." I told him. As much as it pained me to say it, I did want him to be happy.  
"Me too, I can't afford laser removement at the moment!" He joked and as I went to pay him for my car, he stopped me and shook his head. "It's on the house." He said.  
"What about your tattoo?" I teased and he just laughed with a shrug. I thanked him and then we said our goodbyes to each other.

After that, I hadn't seen him the rest of the Summer, I'd been spending time with Brooke and Haley and he seemed busy with his job and girlfriend problems. I'd gone back for my second year at college and it wasn't long after that when Brooke got together with Julian. She'd met him in her first year, he was studying a different course to her, but they'd become good friends and slowly things progressed from there. I was really happy for her after how things had turned out between her and Lucas and I finally got to meet Julian when she brought him home to meet her family that Christmas.  
He was a lovely guy, polite, friendly and a gentleman. He still is to this day and if you're wondering, they're married now! Crazy right? They're not the only ones though, remember Haley was seeing Nathan? Well they're married too! That Christmas was the first holiday that I was surrounded by couples and for the first time ever, I actually found myself wanting to be part of one myself! Christmas sucked that year, don't get me wrong, I love my Dad to bits, but it's always been me and him since my Mom died and I was usually ok with that because I had Brooke and Haley around to spend time with and enjoy the festivities with too, but that year they were with their families and then with the families of their other halfs, so I didn't really get to see them much.  
I remember going online shortly after Christmas, nobody was really around and I decided to go to what was slowly becoming my second home; Lucas's profile. I was sure it was starting to get an unhealthy obsession, I wondered if he looked at mine as much, if at all, but then I knew that was stupid, of course he didn't! Once again he was in a relationship, but the girl wasn't called Nikki, so I guess he got the tattoo removed or inked over!

Another year had gone by and another new one had started. It was January again and I was back studying. I'd made a friend in a guy named Jake, we had mutual friends and we got on really well. It actually scared me how much we had in common, it was like we were twins! I got the impression that he liked me as more than a friend, he was always inviting me out for a drink, I went a couple of times, but Lucas was always in the back of my mind. It sounded ridiculous as me and him had never been anything more than friends, I'd never even kissed him, well not properly and yet I felt I couldn't go out with Jake because I liked Lucas!  
Jake seemed cool with us just being mates though, I made out to him that I wasn't ready for a relationship when he finally did ask if we could go to that level and we've been good friends ever since.  
Around that time, Lucas had started to talk to me more online. So really it was no wonder he was always on my mind, that and I was still checking his profile from time to time. I'd noticed a pattern form with him a few weeks later. When he was single, he'd talk to me and I'd seem to exist to him, yet as soon as he hooked up or got with another girl, and believe me his friends list was full of them, he wouldn't speak to me at all and it was like I didn't exist! I tried not to let it bother me, but it did start to hurt more. We'd have long conversations online when he was single and I'd start to think maybe we could get together, maybe I should give him a chance, but then he'd dash my hopes and crush me when his relationship status changed.

The following Summer and we were all back home again. Nathan and Haley had got engaged around Easter time and were planning to get married that Christmas! It was a bit of a shock to us at the time, especially as we remembered how Nathan used to be, settling down was the last thing you'd expect him to do, but we were all really happy for them and they'd been together for about a year, so we probably should have seen it coming.  
I'd decided to look for a job, college was starting to get expensive and as much as I liked coming home every holiday, it could get a little boring, especially since Brooke and Haley had partners and weren't as free as before.  
I'd been to most of the shops nearby, asking if anything was going, but unfortunately for me nothing was. It also didn't help that music wasn't bought anymore and got downloaded instead, I'd noticed that the vinyl shop I always used to go in had closed down. It wasn't the only place though, I also saw how Karen's Cafe was no longer open and looked like it hadn't been for a while, I found out why as I passed by Keith's Auto Shop on my way home.  
"Peyton!" Someone shouted, I knew the voice instantly and I smiled as I turned to see him in his overalls. He beckoned me over with his head and held his arms out to me.  
"Lucas!" I said as I walked over and we hugged.  
"How are you?" He asked as we pulled away.  
"Not too bad, how about you?" I replied.  
"Better for seeing you." He flirted and I just rolled my eyes and smiled. "So what have you been up to babe?" He asked and I chucked at the 'babe' part, he was definitely in charm mode today!  
"Just college, the usual really." I replied. "I have been looking for a job though, you know just to tide me over for the holidays. I was going to try in your Mom's cafe, but it looked empty." I added and I saw him scratch the back of his neck.  
"Yeah, her and Lily are in New Zealand with Andy now. They moved about a month ago." He told me and I could hear from the tone of his voice that he missed them.  
"Oh Luke, I'm sorry." I replied and he shook his head with a smile.  
"No it's ok. I'm happy for her, especially with what happened to Keith. It's nice for Lily to have a father figure in her life and with phones, the internet and planes, it's like they never went away, plus I've got the house all to myself now!" He said with a wink and I just laughed.  
"Oh god that place is going to become such a bachelor pad!" I teased.  
"You'll have to come check it out one night." He flirted and then suddenly lifted me up off the ground! "Give us a kiss." He said as my legs instinctively wrapped around his waist. Not knowing what the hell was suddenly happening, I quickly pecked his lips. I had no idea if he was single, or with somebody so a peck was all he'd be getting!  
"So you said you were looking for a job?" He asked as he placed me back on the ground. I just nodded, still not knowing where that random move of his had just come from and why he'd suddenly changed the subject? "You can come and work for me if you want?" He said and I raised an eyebrow at him.  
"I'm not sure I like where this is going Casanova." I told him and he laughed.  
"Nothing like that sexy, I mean work here! I could do with someone to take calls and file paperwork, that sort of thing." He explained.  
"Luke, I'm not sure if..."  
"Look, you need a job and I need an employee, simple as that." He cut in, but as I turned my back to him to eye up the surroundings, he wrapped his arms round me from behind and kissed my cheek! It wasn't going to be as simple as he made it out to be!  
"Thanks for the offer Lucas, but it's not going to work." I told him. "Look I should probably get going, you look like you've got a lot of work on and I shouldn't be stopping you." I added and went to walk away, but he grabbed me by the arm, turned me around and pecked my lips twice.  
"Just think about it and get back to me, I could do with your pretty face around here." He said and I just nodded before walking away.

I never did take him up on his offer and instead managed to find work at a different company. Oddly enough it was reception work, I was there every holiday for a year before they laid me off. I wasn't very good at it, but then why would I be? I was studying art, design and music at college, not computers or anything office related!   
I hadn't seen or heard from Lucas since he'd offered me a job at the Auto Shop, but a few months after that, as Haley and Nathan's wedding was approaching, he got in touch again.   
Brooke and I were at a fitting with the bride to be when my phone beeped. Thinking it was a text, I was surprised to discover that it was an email instead. I'd recently purchased a smartphone, Brooke was the one who had encouraged me to do so, saying how addicted she was to hers. At the time, I'd told her that I'd never use the internet on it, but I had to admit, I was getting pretty into it and hardly went on my laptop since I'd brought it.  
Reading the email, I noticed it was a notification from my online profile saying that Luke had sent me a message. I quickly signed in and read what he had to say.  
 _'Hey, you ok? What are you up to? Long time no see. xxxxx'_  
 _'Hey stranger, yeah I'm good thanks. Just with Haley and Brooke getting fitted for the wedding. Hope you're good, what have you been up to? xx’_ I quickly typed back.  
Instantly getting a reply, I knew I'd have to keep the conversation short, it was rude of me to be doing this when I was with the girls.  
 _'Nothing much, just been playing basketball with Nate. We had our suit fittings the other day, I bet you're going to look gorgeous in your dress. We need to meet up babe, have a good catch up. xxx'_ I read. Well at least there were no hard feelings about me never taking him up on that job offer.  
 _'Yeah we do, it'd be good to see you :) xx'_ I replied and my phone soon beeped again.  
 _'What's your number, noticed you're sending these via mobile, you got a new phone? xx'_  
 _'Yeah, but my number's still the same. Drop me a text tomorrow and we'll sort out that meet up. xx'_ I sent back and then got my priorities back in order.  
"Let me guess, Lucas?" Haley asked as I put my phone away and I looked at her through the mirror of where we were all stood getting our dresses pinned.  
"How do you know?" I asked and Brooke let out a chuckle.  
"You're wearing that smile." She said and I looked at both girls confused.  
"What smile?" I asked.  
"The one that goes right up to your eyes." Haley answered.  
"Shut up!" I joked and they both just laughed.  
"So what did he want?" Brooke asked.  
"Oh he was just asking how I was and what I was up to." I replied and both of them raised an eyebrow.   
"What?" I asked.  
"When are you meeting him?" Haley said and I looked at her surprised.  
"Who said anything about meeting him?" I replied.  
"This is Lucas, he doesn't just ask how someone is or what they're up to without wanting to see them." Brooke explained and I let out a sigh.  
"I told him to text me tomorrow about it." I said and both of them smiled. "Is he single at the moment?" I then found myself asking, but it was a stupid question, of course he was, why else would he be getting in touch?  
"Yeah, I think he split up with his latest conquest a few weeks ago?" Haley answered and then looked at Brooke. "Sorry, not that you were ever one of his conquests." She told her and Brooke just shook her head and laughed.  
"Don't worry about it, I have Julian now and I couldn't be any happier." She said and although I was happy to hear he was single, part of me still felt wary of him. Was I a conquest? One that was a challenge to him? Was I just a go-between, a female that he could flirt with until the next girl came along or did he actually like me?

It was when I was walking towards the Rivercourt the next day that I got that text from him to meet up. I told him that I was free all day if he was and he soon came to pick me up in his Mustang.  
"Hey gorgeous." He said as I got into the car.  
We ended up driving to the beach and he parked up and suggested going for a walk along the sand! It was nearly Christmas and it was freezing, was he out of his mind?! For some reason though, I went along with it and it was actually alright. We caught up on the last few months of each others lives as we walked along. He told me how his engineering course at college was going and that the business was still doing well.  
"Keith would be really proud of you." I said and he just smiled.  
I then told him how my college courses were going and how I'd gotten my receptionists job. It was really nice to just hang out with him and chat without any flirtiness for once.  
After our little stroll, we headed back to the car and he gave me a really nice hug before we got in, I think it was just to warm us both up from the cold December air.  
"I've got to go view some cars for Skills, you don't mind tagging along do you?" He asked once we were back in his Mustang and I shook my head saying it was fine.  
"How are the Rivercourt boys?" I asked as he started the engine and drove us off. I'd not seen or heard anything about them in the two years since we'd graduated.  
"They're all good, they'll be at the wedding so you'll get to see them soon! They keep saying how they're all going to get a place here once they've finished with college and live together." Luke told me and I smiled, I could just picture the four of them in one house.  
"I know where I'll be going for parties then!" I said and Luke laughed.  
"Yeah, make sure you bring a water gun!" He replied and I chuckled.  
We soon got to a dealership and were looking around at cars for Skills, I had no idea what sort of thing he was after, but Luke seemed to. While he went off to talk to the guy who worked there, I found myself nosing around. I could never sell my Comet, but it had been ages since I'd looked at other cars.  
"I could just see you in that!" Luke said, startling me a little as I looked through the window of a silver, convertible sports car.  
"Oh god no way! Have you seen the price?!" I whispered with a laugh. "Besides, it's too flashy for me, looks like some kind of NBA players wife's car." I added as I pulled away from it and he just smiled.  
"Well you could be mine and then I could buy it for you." He said and I just shook my head laughing. So much for me thinking today was a flirt free zone!  
"Found anything for Skills?" I asked and he held up some paperwork.  
"A few things." He replied with a smile.  
We then headed back home, with Lucas dropping me off. "Thanks for today, it's been great." I said as I took my seatbelt off and he nodded agreeing.   
"I guess I'll next see you at the wedding?" He asked and I nodded.  
"Yeah, I'll see you then." I told him and before I got out of the car, I leaned over and pecked his cheek. I don't think he was expecting it as he looked surprised, but surprised in a good way. I didn't look back as I got out of his Mustang and walked to my house.  
For the rest of that night, I felt the smile Brooke and Haley had been telling me about, stuck to my face and it got even bigger as my phone went off before I went to bed.  
 _'It was really nice seeing you today, hopefully we can do it again soon. xx'_  
 _'Yeah definitely. xx'_ I replied and then headed to bed.

Four months had passed by and a lot had changed. Haley and Nathan had gotten married. Their wedding was beautiful and I felt so honoured to be one of her bridesmaids. They'd both finished with college and had got a place in Tree Hill. Haley was working on her music and Nathan had been signed up with a basketball agent. Brooke was also done with college and now had her own company in New York! Julian and her had moved in together in a little apartment shortly after the New Year. I'd flown back to L.A to continue with my studies, I only had a year and a bit to go, but it felt like a lifetime and I was starting to get sick of it all. I'd gotten closer with Jake though and he was taking my mind off the boringness. I'd noticed that Lucas got with a girl in January, typical that I see him, get closer and a few weeks after he hooks up with somebody else. It didn't last long though, then again, relationships never do with him do they? He broke it off after a few days and then got back with her for a few weeks before calling it quits for good.   
On Valentines day I put online how I was wishing all my fellow singletons a happy one and he ended up liking it. Then a week later, I got the following message from him in my inbox.  
 _'I miss you baby girl xxxx'_   
What was I supposed to do with that?! Granted it gave me butterflies and the smile that had now become famous was planted on my face, but what was this all about? It had been two years since he'd been with Brooke, more years since school where he reckoned he'd wanted to be more than friends with me and he'd had too many girlfriends to count since, why was he still after me?!  
I replied back in the end and we had a little online chat. He said he wanted to give me a massive hug and kiss and he was going to grab my ass when he next saw me, he also said how he wanted to bite my boob?! I ended the conversation saying we'd meet up when I next came home and had a day off. He then told me I was amazing and how he really wanted me and then wished me goodnight.  
The next day, I woke to a text from him saying he was missing me again and had been thinking about me like mad! I liked getting texts and stuff from him like that, but as soon as he mentioned anything sexual, it put me off. I didn't want to be another notch on his bedpost.  
A week before I came home for Easter, we had a text chat. Sadly for me, he seemed in a horny mood, going on about grabbing my ass and boobs again, but then he surprised me with something.  
 _'I'd be really nervous about having sex with you. xx'_ He sent.  
 _'Why? It's only me, I'm nothing special. xx'_ I sent back.  
 _'Yes you are, you really are and I've wanted you for years. xx'_ He replied and I let out a sigh. That last bit about wanting me, wanting me in what way? Just for sex or as a girlfriend?  
I never asked him in the end, it would have been easier to, but I was scared about what answer I'd get.  
The funny thing about the whole situation was how it just seemed all about sex with Lucas, especially given his playboy ways and yet with Jake, we had lots in common. A relationship would have worked better with Jake, but I realised at this point that it was Lucas I loved.

Easter came round a week later and I was glad to be home, away from the mundane days that college was bringing me. Brooke wouldn't be home again until Christmas now that her company had taken off and as much as I missed seeing her, we talked and kept in touch a lot. While I was home and when I wasn't working, I finally got to see Haley and Nathan's house. It was much bigger than I expected, but it was still really cosy and welcoming. They'd brought a Wii and on one of the days I was round there, Nathan challenged me to a game of basketball. Considering I'd never had a go on one before, I was pretty good and almost beat him! Haley then stepped in and we had a good old girly dance session. The doorbell must have gone when we were halfway through, because once the song had finished, we turned around to see Lucas standing next to Nathan and both their faces were a picture!  
"Man, you girls should do that more often, takes me back to the time you were cheerleaders in High School!" Nathan said as he went over to Haley and kissed her and Lucas nodded while walking my way. "Yeah I miss seeing those legs of yours Peyt." He told me and then I heard Nathan mention something about them going out to shoot around. "I still think they'd look good wrapped around me" Luke whispered and then winked before heading out with his brother.  
"Ok, what was that?" Haley asked and I sighed before dropping onto her couch.  
"I don't know?" I replied and then covered my face with my hands. "God, everything with him is such a mess!" I added.  
"Ok spill girly." She said and I pulled my face away from my hands and went on to explain everything to her, the texts and online messages we'd been sending, the time's I'd seen him, how he could be really nice without flirting one minute and then horny as a dog on heat the next and how I thought I loved him.  
"Wait what? You love Lucas?" She asked and I nodded.  
"I know it's crazy, I know how he's treated girls in the past, he was such a dick to Brooke and it's so wrong of me to feel this way, I know it make's no sense, but...I think about him everyday, have done since we left High School! I don't know what it is Haley, but it's there and it sucks." I told her.  
"Does he know this?" She asked and I shook my head.  
"No, at least I don't think so? If anything, he's been coming onto me more than I have him. I'd love to be his girlfriend you know, but I'd never be able to trust him." I explained and she nodded her head.  
"I understand that, I mean look at me and Nathan. He was as bad as Luke back in the day, but I could see this other side to him, the side you see in Lucas. I'm not saying it would work for you, but I gave a Scott a chance, maybe you should too?" Haley said and I pulled a face. "Listen, he's still interested in you after all this time, that means something right and if you're already feeling love for him, then it's time to go with your heart and not your head for a change. If it doesn't work out, at least you can say you tried and won't have a 'what if' hanging over your head and maybe you can stop putting yourself through all this as well." She explained and although she had a point, I knew I couldn't do it.  
"There's something else..." I started and then went quiet.  
"What?" She asked.  
"I'm still a virgin." I admitted and she looked a little surprised.  
"Really?! But I thought I was the only one who..."  
"No." I said as I shook my head. "That's what also scares me about Luke, he's been with so many girls, so many experienced girls...I could never live up to that and I don't know what he'd think?!" I said.  
"Hey, Luke wouldn't care about that, I actually think it would make him respect you more than all those other girls he's been with." Haley replied and I shook my head.  
"Or he could just use me and then abuse me to his mates and I'd be the laughing stock of North Carolina?" I replied and this time Haley shook her head.  
"He's not like that Peyton. I really think you should tell him everything you've just told me, it will do you both some good. You could be the girl to stop him sleeping around and you could finally be with the boy you love." She told me and I just smiled. She made it sound like a fairytale with a happy ever after, like the ones I believed in since I was a little girl, but there was still this part of me that was convinced he wasn't a Prince Charming and until it went away, I'd remain a lonely Princess.

A few days after my visit to Haley's and on a day off from work, I met up with Lucas. He ended up taking me to the Rivercourt where we shot around for a bit. Naturally I was terrible and so much better on Nathan and Haley's Wii, although I don't think my heels helped?  
"Come here!" He laughed as I missed another shot and I walked over to him. I was expecting him to show me how to do it or something, but I was surprised when he kissed me! I felt his tongue lick it's way over my lips, asking for entrance, but I pulled away. It didn't seem to bother him though, he just decided to kiss my neck instead?!  
"Let me show you how it should be done." He said once he'd stopped and before I knew it, he'd guided me back towards the hoop and he was stood behind me, trying to teach me how to get the ball in!  
He placed his hands on my hips and I felt my body shiver. "It's all in these." He explained as he began to roll his own behind me. If anyone walked past right now, it would look so wrong! "Just focus on the hoop, take aim with the ball and make the shot." He added. I did as he said and it went in.  
"Oh my god!" I squealed, surprised that I'd managed to finally get one in and he laughed before high fiving me. "You make a great teacher!" I added and he tilted his head as he looked at me.  
"Yeah?" He asked and I nodded.  
"I think that just proved it!" I replied as I pointed at the hoop.  
"That's funny because Whitey's retiring in a few months, he actually called the other day asking if I'd be interested in coaching The Ravens." He told me and I just looked at him wide eyed.  
"You said yes right?" I asked and he put his hands in his pockets.  
"I said I'd think about it." He answered with a shrug, suddenly looking serious.  
"What? Why? What's there to think about?" I replied and watched as went and sat on the bleachers. I soon followed suit and joined him.  
"Everything! I've got Keith's Auto Shop, I took a whole engineering course to run that place, how much of a waste would it be to jack it all in now? Plus I haven't played basketball in a long time, not like I used to anyway, I don't know if I'm what those boys need...I'm not even trained to coach, I wouldn't know the first thing!" He admitted and I just looked at him.  
"Are you kidding me?! You've got years of experience as a player Lucas, you haven't lost your touch and Whitey wouldn't have asked if he didn't think you were the right man for the job. Who better than the player who got the winning shot to win State Championship to coach the new generation?" I asked and he sighed.  
"What about Keith's place though?" He questioned.  
"You can still keep it running, you're not going to be needed at the school over the weekends and you can employ people during the week, you'll figure something out." I told him and he just smiled at me.  
"How do you do that?" He asked.  
"Do what?" I replied.  
"Make the complicated things seem simple?" He said and I just smiled.  
"Well you should know Lucas Scott, remember that little online chat we had a few months ago, you said I was amazing, it must be that." I joked as I got off the bleachers to get the ball and I heard him follow me.  
"I meant it, you are." He told me and then suddenly slipped his hand into mine as we walked to the other side of the Rivercourt where the ball had rolled to. I looked down at our hands and smiled a little to myself. "I also meant it when I said that I missed you." He added. "This place really isn't the same without you around." He said and I just rolled my eyes.  
"Come on, don't get all soppy me on me Scott!" I laughed as I withdrew my hand from his and picked up the ball. What I didn't expect was for him to pick me up bridal style once I'd retrieved it! "What are you doing?" I giggled.  
"Taking you back to the car, you're only going to complain later that your feet hurt from playing here in heels, so I'm just giving you a reason not to." He answered and I just let him get on with it.   
We spent the rest of the day having fun, he even paid for my lunch once we grabbed a bite to eat. He was definitely in the mood I liked him in!   
Before he took me home, we went to the gym and I watched him work out. He even roped me into having a go on some arm thing, I couldn't do it though!  
Once we'd come out and he'd dried all the sexy sweat off his body, we got in his car ready to go home.  
"My trainer asked if you were my girlfriend." He said as we halfway back and I laughed.  
"Really, what did you say?" I asked.  
"Told him you were just a friend." He replied and I nodded, not really knowing what to say next? "He told me he thought you were hot." Lucas then said cutting the silence and I looked over at him with surprise in my eyes. "I told him he needed to get his eyes tested." He laughed and I felt my mouth gape open before I hit him while laughing too!  
Once we'd pulled up at my place, I asked him if he wanted to come in for a coffee, after all he'd paid for my lunch, it was the least I could do!  
"No, it's ok. I told Nathan I'd pop round later. Thanks though." He said and I smiled. "There is one thing I want though...maybe two actually?" He added.  
"Shoot." I said.  
"Hug and a kiss?" He asked and I just laughed before leaning over and hugging him and then pecked his lips as I pulled away.  
"See you later." I said as I got out of his Mustang and then headed indoors. It had been a great day!

I was soon back in LA and getting increasingly more and more fed up with this whole college thing. I didn't even know why I'd chosen the courses I had?! My dream was to be an executive at a record label, so why was I taking an art course? Yes I had an interest in it, but it's not going to be much use to me in my career path! It was at this point that I'd been let go from my receptionist job back home in Tree Hill and to top it all off, my birthday was around the corner and none of my friends or family were nearby to celebrate it with!  
The internet and technology had kept my spirits up though, Brooke and I had been constantly, emailing, texting and calling each other and Lucas had been leaving me comments and messages online too, but it wasn't the same as seeing them. I was actually quite surprised with Lucas, he'd been single for a few months now, which for him is like a year! Little did he know it, but by doing that and for how nice he was the last time I saw him, he was starting to slowly break down the part of my mind that was convinced he wasn't a Prince Charming.

The week of my birthday soon came around and unbeknown to me, Brooke had taken some time off from work and had called everyone from Tree Hill to arrange a surprise party here in L.A! It wasn't until I got home from a tiring day at college that I was greeted by everybody shouting surprise and I really was surprised, I was also a little overwhelmed! Everybody was here, even my Dad, how Brooke had pulled that one out of the bag I didn't know?!  
"I can't believe you did all this for me!" I told her later that night as the two of us stood in the kitchen.  
"Well I figured it had been a long time since I'd seen you what with work keeping me away and I know you have Jake and all your new college friends, but you can't beat the old ones, plus it wouldn't be your birthday without your Dad here." She explained and I hugged her for about the hundredth time in an hour!  
"Mind if I steal Blondie away from you for a little while?" I suddenly heard as we pulled away and I turned and saw Lucas walk into the kitchen.  
"Sure." Brooke said with a smile and Luke was soon leading me out to the garden.  
"Happy early birthday." He said as we got outside and I laughed. My actual birthday wasn't for another few days, but I wasn't complaining.  
"Thanks, it's nice to see you and Brooke getting along." I commented. The ties she'd cut with him when they broke up seemed to be re-forming.  
"Yeah, we had a good chat when she called me up about this party. I apologised for what I'd done to her in the past and we're working on being friends." He explained and I nodded as we strolled around the garden.  
"That's good." I replied with a smile. "Seems to be working well so far." I added and then let out a yawn.  
"Nice to see I'm such great company." He joked and I shook my head before apologising.  
"Sorry, it's just been a long day. I wasn't expecting all this when I got back home, my plans for tonight just involved food and bed." I told him.  
"You work too hard." He told me and he was right!  
"I am starting to get sick of it all actually." I admitted and he stopped walking and then looked at me, obviously wanting me to continue. "I lost my job back at home, they called me the other week saying they were going to have to let me go and it wasn't a case of last in, first out or anything, it was because I sucked! I mean what kind of idiot can't even answer a phone or do a freakin office job...oh yeah that's right, me! I bet you're glad I never took you up on that offer of working in the shop huh, I'd have probably ran it into the ground by now!" I rambled and Luke just shook his head.  
"Hey, there's always a job for you there. I'm just sorry it didn't work out at the other place, but it's their loss babe and don't ever put yourself down ok, you're not an idiot and if you want proof, you're studying three courses here for a start, idiot's wouldn't be able to do one let alone three!" He told me and I just sighed.  
"I feel so lost with it all Luke, I'm studying art and design, what's that got to do with being a record label exec?! It only hit me recently that I've wasted the last two years on something that isn't important!" I explained and he looked at me wide eyed.  
"You think your art isn't important?! Peyton I used to see the drawings you did in High School, I used to tell you how amazing they were! Your art matters!" He said and I just shrugged.  
"Look I'm sorry, this is supposed to be a party, my party and I'm bringing it down. Forget I ever said anything and let's just go back inside. I can introduce you to my new college friends, I think you'll really like Jake." I said as I plastered on a smile and dragged him back inside, not giving him a chance to reply!

The following morning, I was shook awake by Lucas and as I came around, I realised I'd crashed on the couch last night. Everyone else still looked dead to the world.  
"My head hurts." I told him.  
"I think that's because you had one too many last night." He said and then pulled me to my feet. "Come on, I'm taking you out to shake it off." He added.  
"What about everybody else?" I asked.  
"They'll be ok for an hour, probably won't even move." He replied and I followed him out of the house.  
"So where are we going?" I asked, thankful that I didn't have to be in college until this afternoon.  
"Jake told me about a basketball court around here last night, thought we could check it out." He answered and I laughed to myself. I should have known!  
"So what do you think of him?" I asked and I saw him glance at me.  
"He's ok...he couldn't stop talking about you though." He told me and I laughed.  
"Well I am pretty great." I joked and then to my surprise he suddenly wrapped his arm round my shoulder.  
"You're gorgeous too." He whispered and I just shook my head as we walked onto the concrete of the basketball court.  
"Not right now I'm not, have you seen me?!" I replied. I was in the same clothes from last night and I was fairly sure the make up I'd been wearing wouldn't be doing my looks any favours either!  
"Yeah I have seen you. Beauty's in the eye of the beholder remember." He said.  
"Shut up!" I told him and he just smiled.  
"So this Jake, you hang out with him a lot?" He asked and I nodded.  
"Yeah we're pretty close." I said and then noticed Luke's face change. "Oh no, nothing like that." I quickly added. "He wanted to be more a while ago, but I just want to be friends." I explained. "What about you? Seeing anyone at the moment?" I asked and he shook his head.  
"No, but I'm always looking." He laughed and I just smiled, a fake smile mind you. It seemed that his womanizing way's weren't completely behind him just yet, even if he was single!  
"Bit stupid coming here without a ball you know." I said, changing the subject and he just shrugged.  
"I actually just wanted to get you on your own for a bit." He admitted and I looked at him suspiciously.  
"Didn't you already do that last night with the stroll around the back garden?" I asked and he nodded.  
"Yeah and I didn't like what I heard. I don't want you giving up your college courses...no matter how much you're not enjoying them" He said and I sighed.  
"Lucas..." I started but he stopped me.  
"No, listen, do you remember when you were last back home and I told you the situation with Whitey and how he wanted me to coach The Ravens?" He asked and I nodded. "Well you're now looking at the assistant coach, I take over properly in a few weeks." He told me and I just squealed and hugged him.  
"Oh my god Luke, that's great news!" I told him and he smiled as we pulled away.  
"It's mainly down to you! You convinced me to go for it and now it's my turn to convince you to stay on at college." He explained and I sighed.  
"It's just...it's taking it out of me. You were right last night, I work too hard. I haven't got a life anymore Luke, I miss home, I miss you guys!" I told him and he placed his hand on my shoulder and gave it a loving squeeze.  
"And we're still all going to be there in just over a year's time, stood on the Rivercourt, like we said when we graduated, done with college, done with everything!" He said. "14 month's Peyt, that's all it is. You've come this far, don't give up now." He added and I just looked at him.  
"Ok." I promised. "14 months." I told myself, already wishing it away.

Thankfully for me, it was already starting to go pretty quickly. 5 months had passed since I'd had my surprise party and I'd stuck to my word about staying on at college. In a way, I was glad to be here for once. Since my birthday, Lucas had had two girlfriends, both single Mom's and it hurt much more than it had when he'd previously got with people. Spending time with him was what had done it, especially as it was him who'd wanted to spend the time with me and in that time, he was being really sweet, caring and genuine.   
When he'd gotten with the first girl a few weeks after I'd last seen him, I told myself that I was done with him. Done with checking his profile, done with texting and emailing him, done with thinking about him, but that last one didn't work.  
It was when he was with the second girl that I'd gone out with Jake one weekend and even though we were supposed to be hanging out together, we were both on our phones being sociable to other people! It was at that point, that I'd noticed a rather worrying status on Luke's profile.  
 _'I'm just a two faced cheating liar that plays daddy to other people's kids. I'm a nobody.'_  
As I read it, I saw a lot of people commenting, but no replies from Lucas himself. Deciding to do something I hadn't done in a while, I sent him the following text.  
 _'You might think that about yourself, but I don't. Love ya. xx'_  
 _'What? x'_ I soon got back.  
 _'Your status online...unless you've been hacked? x'_ I replied, only now realising that I should have worked that out before!  
 _'What does it say babe? x'_ He asked and as I was halfway through typing it out, he called me instead.  
I went on to tell him what it said, he thanked me for letting him know, especially as his Mom had commented asking if he was ok. He ended the call shortly after that, going to sort it out and then he called me again that night when I was on my own. He told me it had been taken care of and how the person who had done it was the ex of the girl he was now seeing and the father of her kid.  
We had a little chat about other things after that, he said we'd have to meet up come Christmas when I was next home and then before he ended the call, he asked me to keep an eye on his profile incase anything like it happened again.

Christmas soon came and everybody was home for the holidays! Haley and Nathan announced that they were pregnant and Brooke and Julian had got engaged. I was so happy for my friends, I couldn't wait for a baby to spoil and be maid of honour for Brooke, but I realised that while my friends had these amazing things happening in their lives, I was still stuck where I was three years ago! I couldn't believe that nothing had changed for me in the space of three years! I was still doing the same freakin college courses and still lusting over the same man whore of a guy I'd liked since High School!  
Talking of the devil, he'd split up from the single Mom who's ex had hacked his profile and I'd tried to meet up with him since I'd gotten home, but he stood me up! Yeah can you believe it? It was him that had texted me the night before asking to meet up and then the jerk never showed! I didn't even get a call or text as an explanation! At first I was worried that something had happened to him, he'd been overdoing it with his coaching and running of Keith's place recently and he doesn't have the best heart, but when I saw him online chatting to other girls, the worry soon disappeared and anger took over!  
He finally got in touch 5 days later, texting me an apology and asking to meet, but I left him hanging. The next time he texted, I got a bit of a shock.  
 _'Do you want to start dating? xx'_ It said.  
The shock was down to two things. One being the cheek of him actually asking after the head fuck he constantly puts me through and the second being how he'd finally asked after all this time without it sounding like he just wanted me for sex!  
All I wanted to type was 'yes' or 'I'd love to', at least that's what my heart wanted to type, my head however was still telling me otherwise. That wall that he'd slowly started to knock down in my mind had built itself back up again since he'd gotten with the single Moms and once again, I went with my head when it came to replying.

He kept trying to meet up though, just as friends and eventually I gave in. No matter how much I wanted to, the part of my mind that couldn't stop thinking about him still couldn't say no to Lucas Scott!  
We went to the Rivercourt, which seemed to be our place these days and as we got there I smiled to myself knowing that everyone from High School would be stood here again next year!   
We had a shoot around and I actually surprised both him and myself at how good I'd become since the last time we'd been here.   
"I really am a good teacher huh!" He said and I just laughed before throwing the ball his way, letting him score some free throws of his own.  
We made a little bet on the first to get to 10 and whoever won would get the prize of their choice. Unfortunately, I wasn't as good as I first thought and lost by a fair few.  
"Right come on then, what's your prize going to be?" I asked and soon regretted doing so as he waved his finger at me to go over to him.  
I walked over and the next thing I know his lips were on mine! We'd already had the odd peck that morning so I thought that's all it was going to be, but I soon felt his tongue lick over my lips and unlike the last time he tried it, I parted my lips and kissed him back. It was our first proper kiss and we still weren't even dating!  
As we pulled away, he smiled and then grabbed the ball before throwing it at me. "Right let's make this round the first to five so that you can win something." He said with a wink and I just laughed before shooting at the net.   
Either he knew me too well, or he was missing on purpose because I did end up winning. "Hug please!" I smiled, asking for my prize. I loved his hugs and as it was quite cold and had been raining, I could do with the warming up.  
He walked over to me and wrapped his arms round me tightly, we stayed like that for a little while, but then he lifted me off the ground. Naturally my legs wrapped around his waist and I got the feeling of deja vu, we'd been in this position last year at Keith's Auto Shop.  
"I'm going to have muddy handprints on my ass!" I told him with a laugh. My own hands were filthy from where the basketball had been bouncing on the rainy ground and I knew his would be the same.   
"Well at least you'll have my hands on your ass all the time now!" He flirted and then put me down.  
We walked back to his car, chatted about some of his exes and then had another little kissing session before he dropped me off home.  
I next saw him again a few days before Christmas, he was flying out to New Zealand soon to spend the rest of the holidays with his Mom, Lily and Andy, but he had a quiet day at the Auto Shop and wanted me to pop down to keep him company.  
It was ok, a little boring, but we made our own fun. He got me in the back seat of a customers car at one point and we started kissing, tongues fighting against each other and then I felt his hand go under my top and the other slip into my jeans and panties, just as he was about to start stroking me, I pulled my mouth away from his and laughed.  
"Out, come on before you get too carried away!" I told him and he just smiled, removing his hand from under my top and the other one out of my panties and jeans.  
I left a few hours after that, but the smile on my face didn't!

Christmas Day came and as well as spending the day with my Dad, I also made time to see my girlies. I first went to see Brooke and Julian who I was surprised to see having an argument as I walked in.  
"Guys what's going on?" I asked and they both stopped shouting and then looked at me.  
"Oh it's nothing, I just said how I wanted to get married here next year and maybe move back, but Julian wants us to stay in New York and have the wedding over there too." Brooke explained.  
"Only because it's easier for me with work. I graduate next year babe and there's going to be more producing jobs there than here. Besides you've got your company there, how would you commute if you were here?" He asked.  
"I was thinking of opening up Karen's Cafe as a boutique...it's been empty for so long, plus I miss my friends, you know that." She answered.  
"Listen should I come back later?" I said, seeing that they were going to get back to arguing again.  
"No, it's ok. We'll figure it out another time. We should be enjoying the holidays and seeing people, not bickering over something we can sort out later." Julian said and Brooke nodded before saying sorry.  
We swapped presents and a little while later when Julian's Mom called him, Brooke and I were left on our own.  
"So you're really thinking of moving back here?" I asked and she nodded with a smile.  
"It's home P. Sawyer. We promised on graduation that we'd all meet back up on the Rivercourt next year, I can't just go swanning off after that, I wouldn't want to." She said and I saw a slight frown on her face.  
"Is there something you're not telling me?" I asked and she let out a sigh.  
"If you must know, I'm sick of New York and I'm even more sick of Victoria. I know she's the one that put all the money into my company, but she's so controlling. I want out, I want to be able to run my company my way for once, that's why I thought about Karen's place." She explained and I nodded.  
"Have you told Julian this?" I asked and she shook her head.  
"He's got enough problems with his Dad." She replied and I looked at her confused.  
"Put it this way, Paul is the male Victoria. Me and Julian have a lot more in common than you think!" Brooke explained and I just nodded.  
"All the more reason for him to understand then B. Davis. Look I don't want to tell you what to do, you get enough of that from bitchtoria, but just think about it, plus I could do with having my best friend around when I move back, I've missed her these last few years, seeing each other every so often isn't the same as all the time." I added.  
"I know what you mean." She said with a small smile and then we both ended the conversation there as Julian came back into the room.  
After spending time with them, I then headed over to Haley and Nathan's. I'd brought some newborn baby grows and stuff after finding out she was pregnant and I couldn't contain my excitement when I saw her little bump.  
"Thank you so much for these Peyton." Haley said unwrapping the baby stuff I'd brought.  
"No problem, are you going to find out the sex?" I asked and Haley looked at Nathan and he looked at her and shrugged.  
"We haven't really decided yet, but I want a boy." He said and Haley and I laughed, I guess we could both see him teaching a little boy basketball!  
"Well I don't care what we have as long as their healthy and happy. That's the main thing." She told him.  
"Yeah you're right and I'm so glad that I'm going to be around to see him or her take their first steps and say their first word and stuff." Nathan added and I looked at him confused. Unless Haley was going to be a travelling Mom that took the baby to all Nathan's games, I presumed the NBA would be keeping him away?  
"Nathan's going to be helping Luke out coaching The Raven's." Haley explained and I smiled.  
"The boy's will be back in town then!" I said and Nathan laughed.  
"Yeah along with Skills." He told me and I felt my smile grow wider. They'd make a great team, just like they did back in the day.  
What about your dream though and your music foxy?" I asked, only now realising that stuff would have to be put on hold for them both.  
"NBA's my dream, but it comes second to my wife and child, I don't want to be like Dan and as for Haley, well you're going back to being tutor girl huh babe?" He said and she just smiled.  
"Well not straight away, but I thought in a few years time when the little one starts school, it'd be good to put my college degree to good use!" She told me and I smiled, happy for them both.

As I laid in bed that night, I realised that everybody had plans, they knew what they wanted to do, they knew where they were going and what they would be doing once college ended. Me? I felt like I was about to graduate High School all over again. I had no idea what I wanted to do then, no idea if I even wanted to go to college, nothing! I just wanted to help people feel music! I wanted to be the person that was responsible for a song touching someone's soul, not by singing or writing or playing it, but by getting it out there for people to hear and I still wanted to do that, but I couldn't see how? I wasn't sure that a degree and two published albums I did back in High School or an art and design degree would get me very far? I let out a sigh and decided to stop thinking about it, it wasn't like it'd help.  
Hearing my phone vibrate, I looked at the time and realised it was probably a drunk college friend texting me to wish me a late ‘Merry Christmas‘, but I got a surprise when I saw it was from Luke and an even bigger one when I read what it said.  
 _'Do you want to get married Peyton? x'_  
Oddly enough, it didn't take me long to reply and thinking he was drunk from the festivities, I typed the following message back.  
 _‘Why? You offering lol! x'_  
 _‘Yeah, I am. x'_ I read a few seconds later.   
Still thinking he was drunk, I just laughed it off, sending him back another text.  
 _'I think you've got the wrong girl, you'd want to divorce me after a week lol. x'_  
 _'Nah it's you, it's always been you. x'_ He replied and I could feel that smile that went right to my eyes appear on my face and the butterflies flew around in my stomach!  
 _'Well I wasn't expecting this on Christmas Day...then again I wasn't expecting this at all! x'_ I sent back.  
 _'You know how I feel about you and I know you like me, but I just wanted to let you know. Merry Christmas from New Zealand. xxx'_ He replied.  
 _'Merry Christmas from Tree Hill. xxx'_ I sent and then sighed to myself. What was I meant to make of that?! It's always been me? Marriage? Was he being serious or was this just a different attempt of his to get me into bed?

New Year came and I was back in L.A. Lucas had been in touch the week before, texting me most days. He was still on about this whole marriage thing, saying he wanted me as his wife, how he couldn't wait for the day that I was his wife, calling himself my future hubby and me his future wife! He said that I was the girl for him and he even said that he loved me! That one was new! Most of my replies back to him were just me laughing it off and thinking they were all a joke. He'd been single since he got hacked online by that girl's ex. Maybe it had scared him, but I was still holding back. Granted everything he was saying was making my defence crumble a little, just like that wall in my head, but thanks to his past, I still didn't fully trust him.  
He was still doing it into the New Year, leaving me messages online. I put a silly status up at one point saying 'will you marry me' just to see what I got back from people. It's amazing what boredom leads to. Anyway he was the first to reply in seconds saying 'yes!' I still went by the name of ‘wifey’ in his texts along with 'pretty' and 'beautiful' and that last one was a shocker when it first came up.  
 _'Hey beautiful, do you want to go exclusive? xxx'_  
I didn't even know we were non-exclusive!  
This went on and on until I came home for Easter and also home for good! College was finally done and as much as I'd liked making friends with Jake and other people, I'd never been happier to come home! I'd even come to a decision about Lucas, I was finally going to give him a chance and I couldn't wait to tell him and see his face when I did!  
The reason for my decision was due to two text conversations I'd had with him recently as well as all the other's since Christmas. I was having a bit of a down day when he randomly texted asking if I was ok. I found it freaky, but told him I'd been better and he asked if I wanted to talk about it. I said not really and that I'd rather have one of his lovely hugs instead, then I got the following reply.  
 _'I really do love you. x'_  
Another conversation involved him calling me 'Mrs Scott', so I texted him back asking the following.  
 _'Still you're future wife then? x'_  
 _'Of course silly, I'm in love with you xx'_ He replied and then told me to check my email.  
He'd sent me a link to a youtube video and said it was going to be the first dance at our wedding.  
As I played it, I heard the following lyrics.  
 _'You're mine and we belong together, yes we belong together, for eternity.'_  
I walked the concrete of the Rivercourt smiling to myself as I heard Luke's voice from 18 months ago in my head, saying how we'd all be stood here like we'd promised after graduating High School.  
"Wassup P. Sawyer?" I suddenly heard and turned around to see Skills with his arms wide open.  
"Oh my god, it's so good to see you!" I said as I hugged him. The last time I'd seen him was at the surprise party Brooke had thrown me, but we didn't really get the time to chat back then.  
"You too skinny girl, been too long!" He replied and as we pulled away, I saw Mouth, Junk and Fergie approaching.  
"Hey guys!" I said as I hugged them and we all exchanged life stories while we waited for the others to show.  
"You always were the girl amongst guys Sawyer!" I then heard and saw Nathan walking along with a very pregnant Haley.  
"Look at you!" I said as I hugged her.  
"I'll be glad when he makes an appearance!" She mumbled and I smiled widely.  
"It's a boy?" I asked and she nodded.  
"Nathan got his wish!" She laughed.  
"So did Brooke Davis!" I then heard her raspy voice say behind me and we hugged as I turned around.  
"What are you talking about?" I asked, suddenly feeling really out of the loop with my friends.  
"Julian and I have set a date, we're getting married here in Tree Hill 3 months from today and we're moving home!" She squealed and I ended up squealing too along with Haley who'd just found out the news herself!  
"I hope I'll have shifted some baby weight to look good in a dress by then." She said and Brooke and I both looked at her, telling her with our faces that she looked beautiful all the time anyway.  
"Here we go Raven's, here we go!" We then heard and saw Bevin singing the old team chant as she approached with Rachel. I noticed Skills instantly go over to her first, that boy still had it bad for the blonde, even all these years later!  
"Am I still the only clean teen around here?" Somebody then shouted and I saw Chase in the distance. If only he knew, I thought to myself. I saw Brooke go over to him and envelope him in a hug before introducing him to Julian. He sure was going to have a lot of new names and faces to remember after tonight, but it seemed he wasn't going to be the only one...  
"Are we the last to arrive?" I then heard a voice say. I smiled to myself knowing it was Lucas and expected the 'we' to be Lily, Andy and his Mom, but as I turned around, I was horrified to see a stunning brunette with him, who just looked...well perfect! "Guys, this is Lindsey, my girlfriend." He said.

It had been six months since we'd been home and I never thought I'd be saying it, but I wanted to be back in L.A! Every time I went out I'd see Lindsey and if she wasn't on her own, Luke would be with her! I also couldn't escape her when I went online, every status of Luke's was about her, saying how lucky he was to have her in his life and how he loved her, there was even a conversation about marriage on one of them and wedding songs! I couldn't believe it after everything he'd said to me before I came home!  
If all that wasn't making me feel bad enough, I was also unemployed. Fair enough, I had been since I got laid off at that office, but at least I was at college back then. Now I had nothing! I know Lucas had said in the past that there'd always be a job for me at Keith's, but he'd also said he was in love with me and that obviously wasn't true! Plus if I did work there, all I'd hear about would be Lindsey!  
Brooke had offered me a job at her store when it first opened and it had really taken off, but Victoria, who much to Brooke's protests still had some say in the company, made it clear that she didn't want a 'sponger' like me working there.  
Brooke was also now a married woman and Haley and Nathan were now parent's to a beautiful baby boy called Jamie.   
The three of us girls had taken Jamie to the park, not that he was really old enough to go on anything yet, but it was more an excuse for us to go out and have a girly gossip.  
"So how are things with you and Lucas?" Haley asked as I sat down on a swing.  
"Not good, I haven't spoken to him for a while." I replied. I never liked to talk to him when he had a girlfriend, but now I just didn't want to speak to him full stop!  
"Yeah, he said you hardly speak to him at all these days." She replied.  
"Can you blame her?" Brooke asked. "The guy broke her heart and they weren't even together!" She added.  
"Let me see those texts again." Haley asked. I'd told and shown them both everything that had happened between us in the months before we all met up at the Rivercourt.  
"Who says I still have them?" I asked and Brooke scoffed before grabbing my bag off the floor and getting my phone out.  
"You're P. Sawyer, you live in the past and you love the bastard, you'd keep a sweet wrapper if he gave it to you!" She said and then handed Haley the phone.  
"See I still don't think these are a joke, I think he was being serious. I think what he's been saying online about Lindsey is a joke. He doesn't love her Peyton, I'm sure of it." Haley said as she read through them.  
"Then why is he with her?" Brooke asked.  
"Maybe because he thought Peyton would never give him a chance?" Haley replied and I pulled a face. "I don't mean that to sound harsh, but all those years since High School, all those meet ups and conversations and other than the odd kiss and fumble, nothing happened between you both, maybe he just got fed up with waiting?" She explained and I could kind of see it in that way.  
"I know, I get that, I do, but I was scared! I wanted to give him a chance and tell him how I really felt about him, I wanted to believe that he really liked me and didn't just want my body, but then..."  
"He'd get with somebody else." Haley finished for me. "Yeah, he might be my brother in law, but he isn't half a jackass!" She added.  
"You want my opinion P?" Brooke then asked and I looked at her and nodded. "I'm with tutor Mom, I think he truly loves you and you want to know why?" She added and I waited for her to carry on. "Because he proposed to you back in High School!" She said and I rolled my eyes.  
"Brooke stop, we were teenagers and he really was joking then, he did it to everyone!" I told her and she shook her head.   
"No wait, you remember the ring he put on your finger when he did it?" She said and I thought back and nodded.  
"Yeah, the really chunky gold one." I answered and suddenly Haley gasped.  
"Keith's ring?!" She said and Brooke nodded.  
"The very one." She replied and I looked at them confused.  
"Peyton, he never let that ring out of his sight! He treasured it like he treasured Keith, he wouldn't just give it to anyone! In fact I never even knew he took it off!" Haley told me and suddenly I felt a mixture of emotions!  
"Can't you see Peyton? All these girls he's been with, me included, he's just hiding behind them, or in my case, using me to get closer to you! They don't mean anything, he loves you! He's in love with you and I think he's just scared by it all?" Brooke said.  
Jamie then made a gurgle, alerting us from his buggy that he was now awake or as Haley put it, that he was agreeing with Aunt Brooke about Uncle Lucas loving me.  
"You really need to talk to him and finally get this sorted." Haley said and Brooke agreed.

That night I went back to my house and kept thinking about what the girl's had said. The more I thought about it, the more it made sense, but then I realised he'd been with Lindsey for well over six months now, if I was to finally have it out with him and confess my feelings, what would it mean for them? If he loved me as much as he'd said in texts or as much as Brooke and Haley made out, then he'd dump Lindsey, almost instantly...I wasn't sure if I was ok with being partly responsible for breaking her heart though, no matter how much I didn't like her.  
It turned out that I didn't have to worry so much about that in the end as an hour later, I got a knock on my door. To my surprise, Lindsey was stood there and she had something in her hands?  
"Hi?" I said awkwardly.  
"Hey. I know this seems odd and out of the blue me showing up here and I know it's late, but I really think you should read this." She told me and then handed over what appeared to be a really heavy A4 sized book?  
"Erm ok...what is it?" I asked.  
"Just something from Lucas." She replied. "You should go and see him once you've read it." She added and I just gave a confused nod.  
"Ok then, I'll guess I'll see you both later?" I told her and she shook her head before revealing a few suitcases that were stood behind her.  
"Not me I'm afraid, I'm leaving tonight." She said. "I'm sorry we didn't talk much or get to know each other, but I understand why now. You seem a really lovely girl Peyton, I hope you have a great life." She added and before I even had chance to speak, she'd pulled the handle of her suitcases up and walked away?!  
I settled down on the sofa and frowned as I looked at what was in front of me and then I decided to do as Lindsey suggested and read it.  
As I got to the last page, I could feel the tears streaming down my face. This book had been about me and how he felt about me!   
_'The boy saw a comet and suddenly his life had meaning and when it went away, he waited his entire life for it to come back to him. It was more than just a comet because of what it brought into his life. Direction, beauty, meaning. There were many who couldn't understand and sometimes he walked among them, but even in his darkest hours, he knew in his heart that someday it would return to him and his world would be whole again and his belief in God and love and art would be reawakened in his heart.'_  
I read the last paragraph and then quickly put my shoes on and grabbed my leather jacket before rushing round to his place. It didn't take him long to answer the door after I'd knocked it on it and when he did, I just grabbed him and kissed him hard and passionately! All the feeling's I'd been holding in for him since High School came pouring out into the kiss, along with all the anger and heartache he'd caused me too and I didn't want it to stop, but then he pulled away and placed his hands on my shoulders looking into my eyes.  
"Whoa, stop, stop...what...what was that?! Have you been crying?" He then asked and it was only now I realised that in my hurry to get here, I hadn't had the time to sort my puffy looking panda eyes out, but I didn't care!  
"The boy saw the comet." I said and his face suddenly changed from concerned to confused.  
"How…how do you know that? Where did you..." He stuttered.  
"Lindsey." I said. "She brought it round to me earlier." I explained and he let out a breath before sitting down on his bed.  
"She left me tonight. She was cleaning the house today and found it. She thought it was about her at first, but then she remembered the name of your car." He told me and I sat down on the bed next to him and just nodded.  
"I'm sorry Luke." I said and he shook his head.  
"No I am! All those girls Peyton, all those times I fucked up, all the stuff I've put you thr..."  
"I love you!" I cut in and he stopped talking and just looked at me in disbelief! "I do, I love you Lucas, I have done ever since we graduated High School." I finally admitted to him. "I was just scared to let myself go there. So many times I wanted to say yes to you, but I knew I'd never be able to trust you and then when I thought that maybe I could, you'd get with someone else and I'm not blaming you for that by the way, you couldn't wait forever for me and..." I rambled, but I was soon cut off by Lucas's lips smashing onto mine in a hungry, passionate kiss!  
"I love you too." He said once we finally pulled away.

A month had gone by and Lucas and I were finally together, things had been going great, all our friends were happy for us and we'd been on some great dates, but the subject of sex was playing on my mind. I hadn't told him how I was still a virgin and I knew it was bound to come up soon.  
We were out a really posh restaurant having dinner when we spoke about his book. "I really think you should get it published." I told him and he laughed.  
"Are you kidding me? It was bad enough being thought of as a bad guy by the people that know us, I don't want the world to know!" He said.  
"You're not a bad guy, plus we're together now, the story got a happy ending and you became Prince Charming." I told him and he just smiled.  
"I'll think about...on one condition." He said and I looked at him with a raised eyebrow.  
"Go on." I replied.  
"If I publish the book, you set up your own record label." He said and I sighed.  
We'd been talking about this the other day, there was some empty office space at TRIC and Brooke said she'd invest in it if I turned into a label.  
"You promise if I say yes, you'll publish it?" I asked and he nodded.  
"Ok, fine! I'll let Brooke know in the morning!" I said and he smiled before leaning over and kissing me.  
"Mmm, what do you say we go home for our dessert?" He huskily whispered as we pulled away and suddenly I tensed up. Dessert could only mean one thing!  
"Yeah sure." I answered and he soon got the waiter's attention and asked for the bill.  
We walked back to his hand in hand and once we got inside, we were all over each other! It was only when he'd stripped me to my underwear that I told him to stop!  
"What's wrong?" He panted, laying above me and looking into my eyes.  
"There's...there's something I haven't told you." I said and then stayed quiet.  
"Peyt? What is it babe?" He asked as he caressed my cheek and suddenly thoughts of him having sex with experienced girls came into my mind and I pushed him off me as I jumped up from the bed.  
"I'm sorry, I can't do this." I told him and he came over to me in just his boxers, looking worried and confused.  
"Peyton talk to me, what's going on?" He said and I let out a sigh.  
"Remember that time you told me you'd be nervous about having sex with me?" I asked and he nodded before letting out a laugh.  
"Can't you see I still am?! It's taken me a month to pluck up the courage now!" He said.  
"Well I'm nervous too." I told him and he just smiled before taking my hand and stroking it.  
"You don't have to be, I love you and this isn't just going to be sex ok, I want to make love to you." He replied and then leaned in and kissed me so tenderly, before I knew it we were back on the bed and our underwear had been thrown onto the floor!  
I moaned as I felt him kissing his way over my naked body, but then I tensed up again, just like I had back in the restaurant.  
"Relax baby." He whispered and then the words suddenly came out of my mouth before I could stop them.  
"I'm a virgin Luke." I said and he suddenly stopped what he was doing and looked at me, almost as if he wasn't sure that he'd heard me right.  
"Seriously?" He asked and I nodded and closed my eyes, waiting for him to laugh or mock me, but instead I felt his lips on mine and then his breath in my ear. "God I love you so much!" He husked and I opened my eyes and frowned.  
"You're not put off by that?" I asked and he shook his head.  
"Of course not! I'm a little surprised because...well look at you!” He said and I laughed a little. “But Peyton this just makes me love you more! We don't have to rush this though, if you're not ready then..."  
"I want to do this, just...be gentle with me yeah?" I said and he smiled.  
"I was planning to be anyway." He replied and he was true to his word.

A year later and we were living together and married, we were also talking about babies, although we were far too busy to consider having them yet! For once in my life a lot had changed, unlike before where time would pass me by and I'd be stuck on the same merry go round.  
I now had my own record label, Lucas was now a best selling author as well as a coach for The Raven's and owner of Keith's Auto Shop.  
Jamie was now toddling around and he'd gained some playmates in the form of Davis and Jude who Brooke had recently given birth to! Her store was still doing remarkably well and Julian had hit the big time producing some big selling films!  
Haley had started teaching at our old High School and Nathan was having tryouts for the NBA. Bevin and Skills had moved in together along with Mouth and Millie, who was Brooke's assistant, which left Junk and Fergie as roommates. Rachel had become a model and worked away a lot, but she always popped home now and again and had struck up a little thing for Owen who was the bartender at TRIC and finally Chase had recently gotten together with one of my artist's called Mia.  
I guess it's true what my best friend says about love and life; People who are meant to be together always find their way in the end...no matter how opposite they are!


End file.
